Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Ted""s Red.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ted""s Redxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Red Sails, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,980. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of flowering plants of the cultivar Red Sails in July, 1998, in a controlled environment in Waterloo, Iowa. The selection of this plant was based on the upright orientation of its red-colored flower bracts.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Waterloo, Iowa, since July, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ted""s Redxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ted""s Redxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform, compact, upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Narrow branching angle that reduces stem breakage.
4. Inflorescences with upright red-colored flower bracts.
5. Relatively late flowering; natural season flower maturity date is early December for plants grown in Waterloo, Iowa.
6. Excellent post-production longevity; flower bracts resist fading.
Plants of the new Poinsettia are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Red Sails. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Waterloo, Iowa, plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Red Sails in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were shorter than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia had more upright lateral branches (narrower branching angle) than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
4. Plants of the new Poinsettia had smaller and thicker leaves than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
5. Plants of the new Poinsettia flowered about one week later than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
6. Plants of the new Poinsettia had smaller inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
7. Flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia were more upright than flower bracts of plants of the cultivar Red Sails.
8. Plants of the new Poinsettia had longer postproduction longevity than plants of the cultivar Red Sails as flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia did not fade with development whereas flower bracts of plants of the cultivar Red Sails faded with development.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Orion, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Waterloo, Iowa, plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Orion in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Orion.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia had more upright lateral branches (narrower branching angle) than plants of the cultivar Orion.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia had smaller, thicker and lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Orion.
4. Plants of the new Poinsettia had lighter red-colored flower bracts than plants of the cultivar Orion.
5. Plants of the new Poinsettia flowered about two weeks later than plants of the cultivar Orion.
6. Plants of the new Poinsettia had longer postproduction longevity than plants of the cultivar Orion.